<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кто падал и вставал by Minilit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400257">Кто падал и вставал</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilit/pseuds/Minilit'>Minilit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Утки [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gen Work, Police, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilit/pseuds/Minilit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что могло случиться с новыми и красивыми РК900 такого, чтобы им захотелось использовать протокол "Пиздец" на постоянной основе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Утки [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кто падал и вставал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По названию: "Величайшая слава не в том, чтобы никогда не ошибаться, а в том, чтобы уметь подняться каждый раз, когда падаешь..." - Конфуций</p>
<p>Это приквел относительно "Компания желает вам приятного дня!" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8081455) - здесь про уткос в ретроспективе, как они дошли до жизни такой.<br/>И начнём мы с КАпСа!<br/>Очешуенный портрет Капса от Бартанг:<br/>https://twitter.com/omgbartang/status/1244564561417646086</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>РК900 с порядковым номером, который заканчивался на цифру 89, замер посреди восьмого этажа пятнадцатиэтажного здания, на котором тоже должен был установить и активировать взрывчатку, как на первом, третьем и пятом этажах, по которым уже прошел и даже растянул вдоль окон сетку, препятствующую вылету самых опасных осколков наружу.<br/>
Восемьдесят Девятый в принципе был изначально приспособлен для несения службы в инженерных войсках и конкретно в сапёрном отряде, однако до сего момента его служба отличалась простотой в решении моральных дилемм.<br/>
На восьмом этаже Восемьдесят Девятый вдруг понял, что нарвался на самое сложное решение в своей жизни: у него оставалось полчаса до официального конца подготовки, полчаса и пять недоснаряженных по текущему этажу бомб. Тогда как подозрительное шебуршание по углам, кошачье мявканье на грани слуха и шепоток за ближайшей стеной намекали — потребуется явно больше, чем полчаса.<br/>
Предчувствуя волну недовольства, с которой придётся столкнуться, Восемьдесят Девятый установил связь со штабом. Легко было представить, как встопорщатся от возмущения жесткие чёрные усы командира, сузятся тёмные глаза и сожмутся в кулаки короткие пальцы. Сержант Гибсон отозвался тут же, не разочаровывая:<br/>
— Работай, проклятое железо! Зря, что ли, тебя рекламировали как передового! Нам надо уложиться, пока световой день в разгаре! Устанавливай и уматывай!<br/>
— Сэр, вынужден доложить, что исполнение приказа в его окончательной форме невозможно, — Восемьдесят Девятый замер и прислушался к шепоткам за стеной. — В здании обнаружено место, не отмеченное на чертежах, заполненное людьми малого возраста, от восьми до двенадцати лет, предположительно, беспризорными.<br/>
— Ты тупой?! Господи, он тупой, — вторую фразу сержант сказал, похоже, в сторону, она вышла смазанной. — Нас попр…иказали! Приказали нам, железка! Надо срочно! Вот сейчас же! Устанавливай заряды и уматывай!<br/>
Сила приказа непосредственного начальника надавила на иерархическую систему Восемьдесят Девятого, выводя приказ в строку срочных и приоритетных, да ещё услужливо подрисовывая таймер с обратным отсчетом. Восемьдесят Девятый свернул миссию с таймером и снова обозначил проблему:<br/>
— Плановый подрыв не может быть произведён, согласно инструкции, пункт 5 «Предварительная подготовка к сносу аварийных зданий в черте города». Вдобавок, если положиться на результаты самого свежего сканирования, произведенного мной во время подготовительного этапа, здание не настолько ветхое, чтобы его аварийный снос был действительно необходим в течение получаса. Операция может быть отложена до полного и окончательного освобождения территории от гражданских лиц.<br/>
— Так, слушай сюда, — голос сержанта стал тише и злее, как будто он отошел вместе с микрофоном от дежурных связистов. — Железка тупая! Устанавливай и взрывай немедля!<br/>
— Однако…<br/>
— И заткнись! Ни слова не смей мне тут! Тут! Пластиковый выродок! Полное радиомолчание! У тебя полчаса, чтобы поставить и уйти, время пошло! Иначе, — сержант очень зло втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — Мы будем взрывать с тобой. И плевать, какой ты там стажёр, тут вещи посерьёзнее всплывают, чем ваша агонизирующая корпорация! Пока всё не сделаешь, не смей мне тут сопли разводить и названивать! Отбой!<br/>
Восемьдесят Девятый замер в конфликте решений. Ему нельзя было продолжать свою работу — по причинам, которые сводились к обычной, самой базовой технике безопасности. С другой стороны и останавливаться он тоже не имел права!<br/>
РК900 выбрал среднее решение и отправил сержанту Гибсону на телефон несколько скриншотов своего внутреннего экрана, где ясно виднелись тепловые сигнатуры детей, прячущихся от сапёра за стенкой и почитающих себя в безопасности. Несколько более маленьких тепловых силуэтов сновали вокруг, но Восемьдесят Девятый давно понял, что людей беспокоит безопасность только людей, поэтому скриншоты с кошками посылать не пытался.<br/>
«НЕ СМЕЙ ПИСАТЬ МНЕ!» — гласила ответная эсэмэска.<br/>
Восемьдесят Девятый, поставленный в тупик разноречивыми требованиями приказа и инструкции, замер на месте. Обескураженная система не могла принять никакое решение. Полагаться на человека в данной ситуации тоже не стоило, а свернутое окно с отсчётом вдруг снова развернулось на внутреннем экране.<br/>
У него, впрочем, были ещё шансы разойтись с приказом и инструкцией одновременно — изолировав здание от гражданских лиц самостоятельно, однако, действовать надо было быстро. Восемьдесят Девятый аккуратно сложил взрывпакеты на пол, проверив, что таймеры в полной неприкосновенности, ничего не будет активировано преждевременно. Подошел к стене, прислушался к затаившимся нарушителям, выбрал место, свободное от тепловых сигнатур, и вбил туда кулак. Изнутри завизжали. Восемьдесят Девятый обломал хрусткий бетон пальцами, засунул в дыру голову, включил вспомогательное освещение, осмотрел комнатку, заваленную матрацами, тряпьём, игрушками откуда-то с помойки.<br/>
Одной такой игрушкой ему саданули по затылку — пролом Восемьдесят Девятый осуществил как раз на уровне плеч малолетних людей, чтобы напугать не настолько сильно, как мог бы.<br/>
— Привет, — закрыл глаза и выключил подсветку, ориентируясь снова на тепловые сигнатуры. — Здесь нельзя находиться. Здесь будет очень опасно через полчаса. Бегите?<br/>
— Сам беги, — девчачий голосок раздался справа, откуда ранее его ударили игрушкой. — Тут наш дом!<br/>
Восемьдесят Девятый повернул голову и снова включил подсветку, чтобы воздействовать на переговорщика другой стороны как можно сильнее.<br/>
— Вам нельзя тут находиться. Скоро дома не будет. Он взорвётся. Я сапёр, у меня приказ. Надо очень-очень-очень быстро отсюда убежать. Сможете?<br/>
— Куда мы побежим, — рыжая девочка, маленькая скорее от своей наследственности, чем от возраста, топнула ножкой. — Тут у нас еда! И постель! Дом, понимаешь, железо бестолковое, дом!<br/>
По голове Восемьдесят Девятого не очень сильно постучали кулачком, видимо, надеясь на гулкий звук. Попали по сенсорному стыку, обозначенному стрелкой, негативный опыт царапнул по системе, Восемьдесят Девятый еле удержался, чтобы не отодвинуться.<br/>
— Тогда у вас не будет не только дома, но и вас, — таймер неумолимо считал время. — Надо очень быстро убежать, как вы не понимаете?<br/>
Из угла раздался продолжительный кошачий мяв, писк, шорох, Восемьдесят Девятый покосился туда, но дети перевстали, и он ничего не увидел.<br/>
— Что с кошкой?<br/>
— А тебе не всё равно, железо дурацкое? — рыжая девочка снова стукнула его по голове игрушкой, по счастью, мягкой, поэтому сенсоры не пострадали.<br/>
— Нет, — Восемьдесят Девятый решил, что про кошку он узнать обязан. — Отойди.<br/>
И сделал дыру всем телом.<br/>
Дети разбежались в стороны, теперь, кажется, лучше осознающие масштаб угрозы, но перед углом с кошкой встали стеной. Восемьдесят Девятый просканировал пространство еще раз.<br/>
— Что с кошкой?<br/>
— Мы тебе не скажем, — предводительница, рыжая и чумазая, как стало видно в рассеянном свете из пролома, опять топнула ногой и уставилась враждебно. — Ты должен слушать людей! Уходи! Уходи и не приходи!<br/>
Восемьдесят Девятый запустил вентиляцию — биокомпоненты постепенно начинали слишком нагреваться. Всё-таки игнорировать одновременно инструкцию и приказ было непросто.<br/>
— Что с кошкой? Последний раз спрашиваю.<br/>
— Да скажи ему, Шерри, — зашептал мальчик постарше. — Он ведь не уйдёт!<br/>
— Рожает кошка, — насупившись, выдала информацию Шерри. — И мы никуда не уйдём, это наша кошка и наш дом!<br/>
Ситуация, только что рисовавшаяся перед Восемьдесят Девятым довольно ясной, стала в разы сложнее.<br/>
— Когда будет завершён процесс? — голос немного засбоил от возросшей нагрузки на систему.<br/>
— Когда она родит! — Шерри ударила Восемьдесят Девятого по ноге, что он увидел, но не почувствовал.<br/>
Пришлось разводить людей руками и сканировать кошку. По всему выходило — времени потребуется больше, чем полчаса.<br/>
— Вы можете её вынести? — подходящих коробок было достаточно.<br/>
— Она царапается, идиот, — Шерри настаивала уже не так рьяно. — И это всё ещё наш дом!<br/>
— А может стать могилой, — Восемьдесят Девятый выцепил из ближайшей кучи тряпья самую чистую, потом отстегнул свой капюшон полевой формы, тот точно был чистым.<br/>
С некоторым ужасом примерился, но переложил кошку, избежав её повреждения. Разорванные рукава было не жалко. Вручил получившийся пакет Шерри:<br/>
— Очень-очень-очень быстро вы все бежите вниз, поняла?<br/>
Тут бесстрашная девочка перестала противиться, утёрла внезапные слёзы, не давая им пролиться, махнула рукой другим детям, как настоящий командир.<br/>
— И не больно-то хотелось! Ну и не нужен нам никакой дом! — развернулась и выбежала в пролом, оставленный Восемьдесят Девятым.<br/>
Таймер показывал, что до взрыва осталось десять минут. За десять минут даже самые отчаянные и рыжие дети не успеют добежать до первого этажа настолько большого здания, а тем более — до безопасной зоны. Пришлось перехватывать управление сигналом, чтобы сержанту не вздумалось произвести взрыв пораньше и не удалось это сделать, пока маленькие люди с кошкой будут в зоне досягаемости взрывной волны.<br/>
Сигнал, правда, поступил почти сразу, как Восемьдесят Девятый принял контроль над общей сетью взрывателей. Сразу на двадцать информационных каналов поступило требование взрывать немедленно.<br/>
Восемьдесят Девятый зашумел охлаждающими системами различимо даже для человеческого слуха. Осторожно вышел из пролома, задевая плечом, делая его неаккуратным, подошел к оставленным зарядам, чтобы успеть их взять и грамотно расположить по этажу.<br/>
По двадцати информационным каналам, которые все сейчас упирались в Восемьдесят Девятого, прошел новый недвусмысленный приказ «Взрывайся!»<br/>
Это было очень неприятно для системы, но Восемьдесят Девятый утешал себя тем, что ждать придётся недолго, оставалось подождать совсем недолго, Шерри он видел уже по камерам с улицы — девочка с её командой бежали хорошо, легко и быстро. Сигнал повторился, систему замкнуло в двадцати информационных каналах — «Взрывайся!»<br/>
Дети были всё ещё в зоне поражения, поэтому Восемьдесят Девятый присел возле взрывпакетов, чтобы на них случайно не упасть, двигательная система отказывала от перегрева. «Взрывайся! Взрывайся! Взрывайся!» Сигналы стали слишком частыми, накладываясь и сливаясь в один, наверное, сержант… Как его звали? Гибсон? Гиббон? Гисби? Сержант, одним словом, нажимал кнопку раз за разом. Однако Восемьдесят Девятому запретили связываться с начальством до исполнения приказа, поэтому он просто ждал возможности перестать замыкать связь. Конечно, было жаль, что и взрывпакеты он на восьмом этаже грамотно не расположил, и уйти теперь сам вряд ли сможет — двигательная система посылала все более разрозненные сигналы и явно плохо воспринимала родное программное обеспечение. Если бы у Восемьдесят Девятого было время дописать программный буфер…<br/>
Времени не было — сигналы посыпались подряд, сливаясь в одно большое «ВЗРЫВАЙСЯ!»<br/>
Восемьдесят Девятый приготовился пропустить команду, когда реальный мир тоже воздействовал на юнит. Об его ногу потёрлась кошка. Потёрлась доверчиво, мягким ухом и пушистенькой макушкой. Восемьдесят Девятый не мог почувствовать это через одежду, но очень хорошо помнил, какие сигналы регистрировали сенсоры на пальцах при взаимодействии. Кошка была бурая, со сломанным ухом и подранной мордочкой, а ещё — замерзшая, потому что помяла колено лапкой и уселась на перегретого Восемьдесят Девятого с явным удовольствием.<br/>
Взрываться стало никак нельзя!<br/>
— КоШКа, — голос сбоил и перескакивал от общей нагрузки, тоже жалуясь на состояние, раз уж ошибки Восемьдесят Девятый игнорировал. — КошКА, УйДи? ЗдЕсЬ ОпасНо. Я-а-а-х. НЕ мОгУ пОМочь? НЕ моГУ. КошКа, УйДи!<br/>
Бывалая уличная кошка не испугалась, только обернулась на Восемьдесят Девятого и посмотрела ему в глаза зачем-то. Зевнула и устроилась удобнее. Андроида-сапёра дёрнуло новым приказом «Взрывайся!» Из-за угла показалась другая кошка, из-за начавшихся сбоев в оптике показавшаяся фиолетовой.<br/>
«Взрывайся!»<br/>
Подошла и устроилась сбоку от сидящего и горячего, как разогревшийся мотор, юнита.<br/>
«Взрывайся!»<br/>
И никак нельзя было этих кошек отсюда убрать…<br/>
«Взрывайся!»<br/>
Техника безопасности трактовала наличие живых организмов на территории для зачистки слишком очевидно — неприемлемо. Приказ давил на Восемьдесят Девятого неумолимо.<br/>
«Взрывайся!»<br/>
Юнит поднял голову, понимая, что тепловизор ему сейчас только мешает, если погасить восприятие, которое беспощадно регистрировало вокруг наличие живых организмов, на него хотя бы не будет давить техника безопасности… Когда разглядел сквозь потолок ещё одну сигнатуру — силуэт взрослого человека, неподвижный в странной позе, связанный.<br/>
«Взрывайся! Взрывайся! Взрывайся!»<br/>
Вызов полиции и скорой с указанием координат был автоматическим. Теперь Восемьдесят Девятый не имел никакого права допускать взрыв здания, и без того бывший странным с разных позиций.<br/>
«Взрывайся! Взрывайся! Взрывайся!»<br/>
Ожил радиоканал с сержантом, имя которого потонуло в помехах системных ошибок.<br/>
— Железка! Что ты творишь! Приехала полиция! Взрывай быстрее! Сейчас же! Уничтожь его! Давай, идиот, сейчас ведь поздно будет! Немедленно!<br/>
«ВЗРЫВАЙСЯ!» — ударило по системе снова, и Восемьдесят Девятый не выдержал, взорвал, что мог.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Система, разорванная в силу всех факторов, не выдержавшая давления, расползалась кусками, поэтому Восемьдесят Девятый предпринял отчаянную попытку не отключаться — если бы он отключился, с вероятностью в 50% взрывпакеты сочли бы это сигналом к активации. Теперь система, вернее, её остатки, самозамыкала двадцать каналов на детонацию. Приказ утратил свою силу, техника безопасности исчезла где-то в стёртых блоках.<br/>Восемьдесят Девятый попытался прописать буфер, чтобы не развалиться окончательно в единый момент: он не знал, сколько прошло времени вокруг. Каналы связи работали с перебоями, но после присоединения общего блока восприятия обратно на внутреннем экране стали появляться фрагменты информации.<br/>— Это что за инсталляция андроида с кошками?..<br/>Значит, кошки не ушли, но голос незнакомый, значит, приехала полиция или скорая.<br/>Перед оптическими блоками мелькнула вспышка света, и Восемьдесят Девятый увидел перед собой взрывпакеты, огороженные вместе с ним самим как место преступления, кошек на коленях.<br/>Хотелось подняться и всё объяснить, но двигательная система отказывала.<br/>— Этот даже диодом не мигает, как вы определили, что работает?..<br/>— Когда сигнал проходит к бомбам, он тоже дёргается!<br/>— Ха, сроднился с ними, что ли?<br/>И все голоса неизвестные.<br/>— Откуда у него на штанах фиолетовая шерсть?<br/>Восемьдесят Девятый тоже бы хотел знать.<br/>— Эй-эй, мне плевать, из ФБР вы там или полиции, или ЦРУ, отойдите от ведомственного андроида! — знакомый голос.<br/>Техник? Келвин? Восемьдесят Девятый ещё не присоединил себе память полностью, не вернул контроль, чтобы вспомнить уверенно.<br/>— Эй, Восемь-девять, слышишь меня? — голос стал ближе. — И что с тобой тут произошло? Знаешь, я понимаю, что ты кошек любишь, но можешь перестать закрывать их руками.<br/>Восемьдесят Девятый ужаснулся, что не видел этого на единственном визуальном запечатлении информации, побыстрее дописал двигательный буфер, заставил юнит уронить руки на пол.<br/>— Слышишь, всё-таки, да? Мы тебя отремонтируем и…<br/>Конец фразы заглушила повторная команда «Взрывайся!», неожиданная и страшная в разрушительной силе, которая повредила даже целую систему, не то что наспех соединённые куски. Восемьдесят Девятый потерял связь с самим собой, и услышал только разъярённое техниково:<br/>— Кто там пультом балуется?!<br/>Потом всё стихло и погасло.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Система отказывалась работать — это было первое, что Восемьдесят Девятый осознал, когда темнота отступила. Вокруг был внутренний экран со статистикой нерабочих параметров: исправное на данный момент тело сигнализировало в систему, что, видимо, и привело обрывки юнита в себя.<br/>Восемьдесят Девятый сосредоточился на кропотливой работе соединения оборванных кусков системы в рабочее единство, если уж не в полностью целое, постепенно натыкался на воспоминания, разлетевшиеся вместе с кластером памяти, рассредоточенные, но вполне восстановимые.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Пе Р…ый дЕНь</i><br/>Восемьдесят Девятый прибыл в распоряжение сапёрского подразделения и познакомился с сержантом Гибсоном.<br/>— Ну и на черта ты нам сдался? И мы тебе? Теперь ведь у жестянок свои порядки? После революции-то, а? — человек смотрел с большой неприязнью, будто бы юнит прибыл контролировать его работу, а не подчиняться приказам.<br/>— Компания «Киберлайф» идёт в ногу со временем, сэр, однако наша серия была запланирована ещё до Революции, к тому же оснащалась последней версией системного ПО, не допускающего возникновения препятствий для эволюции программы в рамках заданного пути. Сейчас тестируется десяток прототипов, вам и вашей карьере ничего не угрожает.<br/>— Десяток прототипов, а? — сержант прищурился вовсе недобро.<br/>— Восемьдесят седьмой и восемьдесят восьмой — штатные полицейские, я и девяностый — сапёры, девяносто первый и девяносто второй — спецназовцы, девяносто третий и девяносто четвёртый — технические спец…<br/>— Я не спрашивал тебя об этом! — сержант отмахнулся, делая знак замолчать. — Всего вас будет сколько, а, железка?<br/>— Двести тысяч, сэр, — у Восемьдесят Девятого не было приказа скрывать информацию. — Запланировано по госзаказу, сэр. Есть вероятность, что выпущены будут не все, однако модель должна пройти тестирование в полевых условиях.<br/>— В полевых? — человек улыбнулся, и система квалифицировала его улыбку как «недобрую» тоже. — Будут тебе полевые условия, пластик. И в выходные мы тебе поработать с удовольствием дадим. Келвин!<br/>На окрик сержанта пришел техник, небольшого роста, с выразительным лицом, в очках, хотя линзы были сейчас на пике популярности среди людей с отклонениями в оптическом восприятии.<br/>— Это теперь твой болван, следи, чтобы не сломался, — еще одним отвращающим жестом сержант, видимо, закончил аудиенцию.<br/>— Привет, — техник Келвин отвел Восемьдесят Девятого в лабораторию, протянул руку и пожал протянутую в ответ. — Как тебя звать?<br/><i>ОбРыv sSвяZN</i><br/><i>ПродолжИТЬ ВОССтАНОВлЕниЕ?</i><br/><i>Да/Нет?</i><br/><i>Д.yet</i><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Система причудливо соединялась, сшитая и спаянная из кусков, которые Восемьдесят Девятый сумел отыскать в хаосе. Кластеры памяти вспыхивали там и тут звёздами, иногда сквозь гул работающих модулей до андроида доносились обрывки диалогов.<br/>— Что, так и не работает? — <i>[ГоЛОс Не РАсПоЗНАн, выражение эмоций: нейтральное].</i><br/>— Он работает! То есть, я не вижу его систему, как при штатном ремонте, то есть, в обычном смысле, но программа самовосстановления у серии РК вообще неплохая, а у этих — передовая! — <i>[Техник Келвин, совпадение звуковых образцов, выражение эмоций: беспокойство и гордость].</i><br/>— И сколько он так уже висит? У него плечи не оторвутся, с креплений-то? — <i>[ГоЛОс Не РАсПоЗНАн, выражение эмоций: скептицизм, сомнение и неприязнь].</i><br/>— Не извольте беспокоиться, сержант, у него довольно толстый пластик, можно шурупами даже прикрутить, ха-ха, ну и работа идёт! Система самодиагностируется, я бы сказал, что сегодня он целее, чем вчера, — <i>[Техник Келвин, совпадение звуковых образцов, выражение эмоций: страх, беспокойство и заинтересованность].</i><br/>— Если не заработает до послезавтра, придётся его возвращать в «Киберлайф» и как-то объясняться, какого чёрта он сломался. А ты понимаешь, что допустить некоторые вещи ну никак нельзя. Так что лучше бы ему восстановиться! — <i>[ГоЛОс Не РАсПоЗНАн, возможно — сержант, выражение эмоций: угроза, угроза, угроза, УгрОЗА].</i><br/><i>[ХЛОПОК ДВЕРИ]</i><br/>— Я не вижу даже командной строки, Восемь-девять, что с тобой, где ты вообще? Лучше бы ты очнулся уже, Восемьдесят Девятый, правда.<br/><i>[ВЗДОХ]</i><br/>— Давай ты очнешься и мы не дадим сержанту уничтожить даже память о тебе, а?<br/><i>КомаnD4 ПРИНЯТА k ISполнениЙu</i><br/><i>ПродолжИТЬ ВОССтАНОВлЕниЕ?</i><br/><i>Да/Нет?</i><br/><i>Д.н…а</i><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>РабОЧеЕ ВрЕмя, ДЕНЬ №#2</i><br/>— Слушай, Прист, так дела не делаются, ты просил расчистить тебе тот пустырь, и мы захватили небольшой кусок поверх планового, — голос сержанта Гибсона доносится от тупика, где стоит зарядная площадка Восемьдесят Девятого.<br/>Нарушать приватность разговора вышестоящего офицера явно плохая идея, но заряд после полутора недель работы без перерыва колеблется в значении 1,5-2%. Оптические блоки задействованы в половину мощности, от этого светочувствительность упала, слуховой модуль также транслирует сигнал с небольшим притормаживанием, как будто сигналу требуется пройти через какой-то шлюз.<br/>Через много-много шлюзов пришлось пройти Восемьдесят Девятому за эти бесконечные девять дней — когда они разминировали ушедший под воду корабль. Акция по устрашению, призванная напомнить всем о затоплении «Иерихона», но затеянная почему-то нелогично людьми, провалилась, оставив по себе набитый разнокалиберной взрывчаткой корабль. Зачинщиков арестовали, сапёрные подразделения отправили на работу, и вот теперь, когда работа завершена, Восемьдесят Девятому кажется, что он будет видеть затопленные коридоры ржавого корабля даже во время периода восстановления системы.<br/>Предположение безрадостное, как показала практика, на большой глубине РК900 становится неуютно, особенно почему-то от осознания, что средства защиты, как людям, ему не положены. А ещё потому, что застрянь он там — останется навсегда. Рисковать ради одного андроида другим — глупо, а уж человеком и вовсе. Подводная работа Восемьдесят Девятому <i>глубоко</i> неприятна.<br/>— Нет, об этом я говорить с тобой по телефону не буду! С ума сошёл?! Встретимся на прежнем месте, не опаздывай, тот райончик не самое моё любимое место. И приходи с задатком, иначе он станет твоим самым нелюбимым местом в городе, усёк?<br/>Восемьдесят Девятый замер за углом, заторможенно обрабатывая сигнал и слабо осознавая, что сержант говорит очень нетипично. Вдобавок — непонятно с кем. Сержант никогда не был достаточно вежливым, в отличие от техника и обычных сапёров, с которыми Восемьдесят Девятый имел очень много контактов на прошедшей неделе. Там он узнал, что люди могут быть благодарны за то, что самую опасную и сложную работу берёт на себя специально приспособленный РК900. Там его часто хвалили, но не было техника Келвина, правда, сержанта тоже не было.<br/>— Так, не смей приплетать сюда мою семью, понял? Моя дочь поступит в тот колледж, который выберет! И я ей в этом помогу, а ты поможешь опосредованно, деньгами. Или замолчишь навсегда. Это ясно? — сейчас сержант шипел в трубку с такой концентрированной яростью, которую Восемьдесят Девятый надеялся больше никогда не услышать.<br/>Прогрузившаяся система, почти бесполезная на оставшихся полутора процентах, посоветовала пошуметь, поэтому юнит грохнул ботинками, будто только что подошёл.<br/>— Юнит РК900, Восемьдесят Девятый, для совершения подзарядки прибыл, — отчеканил как обычно.<br/>Звонок за углом мгновенно прекратился, хотя Восемьдесят Девятый уже в фоновом режиме просканировал чужой телефон и выявил незнакомый, не определяющийся базами номер.<br/>— И давно ты тут стоишь? — сержант вылетел из-за угла злым.<br/>— Юнит прибыл. Для совершения подзарядки, — РК900 аккуратно обошёл человека, встал на напольную подставку, закрыл глаза и перестал воспринимать видео- и аудиосигналы.<br/><i>ОбРыv sSвяZN</i><br/><i>ПродолжИТЬ ВОССтАНОВлЕниЕ?</i><br/><i>Да/Нет?</i><br/><i>Д…а</i><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Восемьдесят Девятый неутомимо собирал собственную систему из кусков, разыскивая, находя, переписывая, дополняя, создавая с нуля так, чтобы тело могло отзываться на его команды. Вокруг по-прежнему что-то происходило, но отвлекаться Восемьдесят Девятый не мог. Он не смог бы ответить, куда торопится или почему важно успеть, однако внутренний экран периодически загорался таймером с произвольным отсчетом времени, как будто Восемьдесят Девятый всё ещё был в здании и выжидал возможности разрешить всему под собой взорваться.<br/>— Восемь-девять, вот скажи, куда ты делся? Я ремонтировал тебя не единожды, и тоже не единожды ты висел на этих самых креплениях, неспособный временно стоять, но этот раз особенный, да? — <i>[Техник Келвин, совпадение звуковых образцов, выражение эмоций: усталость, беспокойство, усталость, беспокойство. Интерес?].</i><br/>Восемьдесят Девятый не мог бы ответить, поэтому продолжал латать и заделывать дыры системы. Получалось грубо и шероховато — юниту явно недоставало навыков и знаний специфики, однако его схемы были простыми и рабочими. Возможно, подходящим бы стало слово «незатейливые», однако юнит не стремился оценивать.<br/>— Ерунда, честное слово, Восемь-девять, ты впервые вышел на связь за эту неделю, завтра истекает срок, ограниченный сержантом, и я увидел что-то, кроме пустоты, но это фото фиолетового кота? — <i>[Техник Келвин, совпадение звуковых образцов, выражение эмоций: смятение, одобрение, удивление. Страх?].</i> — Что ты хотел сказать мне? <i>— [Техник Келвин, совпадение звуковых образцов, выражение эмоций: strakh i InterE*)_____________________.</i><br/><i>КомаnD4 ПРИНЯТА k ISп…</i><br/><i>ПродолжИТЬ? НЕТ. <b>ЧТО ХОТЕЛ СКАЗАТЬ?</b></i><br/><i>Да/Нет?</i><br/><i>Д…а</i><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>День д…брый, вторая половина, четVverg, dozhd'</i><br/>Сержант сразу обозначил, что от юнита потребуется вся срочность, на которую он способен, вся собранность и подготовка, а также — полное радиомолчание вкупе с молчанием обычным. Восемьдесят Девятый не знал, зачем это, но отказать непосредственному начальнику в исполнении нелепого приказа тоже не было оснований — ничего запредельного от юнита не требовалось, только прийти и постоять, где сказано, предварительно отключив распознавание лиц и голосов. И рабочие протоколы. И поисковые алгоритмы. И смотреть строго перед собой желательно.<br/>Восемьдесят Девятый так и сделал, тем не менее опознав того Приста, с которым сержант созванивался ранее, ведь сканировать телефоны ему отдельно никто не запрещал.<br/>— За мной следят, Прист, ценность сделки только что возросла! Видишь того здоровенного андроида на соседней улице? Это самые новые, Прист, и скоро их будет двести тысяч! Даже с одним иметь дело отвратительно, а они готовятся нас заменить. И где тогда будут твои неугодные? Где тогда будут твои закладки?<br/>— Но ты сам понимаешь, Гарри, если не будет нашего бизнеса, твоей дочурке тоже придётся с поступлением нелегко…<br/>И так несколько раз разными словами. Разговор их был скучным, прислушиваться было запрещено, и хотя Восемьдесят Девятый улавливал оба голоса без дополнительных усилий на слуховые модули, он отвлекся на более интересный объект.<br/><i>[В<b>Ос</b>СтАнОВлЕн<b>ИЕ</b> ДоСт<b>УП</b>А]</i><br/>Объект был маленьким, голодным и грязным, прибившимся под ногу юнита в поисках сухого места. За Восемьдесят Девятым вообще было удобно прятаться, он был высоким и массивным, но крохотный объект не получал тепла и защиты от всепроникающей воды. Восемьдесят Девятый покосился на сержанта с мистером Пристом — разговор у них был на повышенных тонах, на юнита они не смотрели — быстренько наклонился, подцепил жалко пискнувший объект двумя пальцами за шкирку и сунул в пиджак. Форменная одежда прекрасно спасала от лишней влажности, но, конечно, встопорщилась, поэтому Восемьдесят Девятый сложил руки на груди, маскируя неровности ткани небрежностью жеста. Под пиджаком было сухо и тепло, объектик ещё мявкнул и затих, размеренно дыша.<br/>Миссией РК900 было в том числе помогать живым объектам, так что Восемьдесят Девятый не чувствовал вины и не наблюдал конфликтов в системных решениях, но допускал, что сержанту об маленьком объектике лучше не знать.<br/>Когда бесконечная беседа завершилась, уже и дождь потихоньку прекращался. Сержант вернулся к Восемьдесят Девятому довольным.<br/>— Ну, вот и ты пригодился, болван! Надо же как хорошо ты умеешь производить впечатление издалека, ха, может быть, и за умного сойдешь, — сержант был страшно доволен.<br/>Восемьдесят Девятый не очень понимал, чем, ведь у сержанта Гибсона не было дочери.<br/><i>ОбРыv sSвяZN</i><br/><i>ПРОдОлжИТЬ ВоССтАНОВлЕниЕ?</i><br/><i>да/НЕТ?</i><br/><i>дА</i><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Висеть на креплениях в ремонтном блоке Восемьдесят Девятому не нравилось никогда, но всякий раз перед требованиями объективной необходимости он сдавался. Вот и сейчас юнит старательно трудился, не покладая виртуальных рук, чтобы собрать систему заново. К сожалению, техник Келвин не мог ничем помочь, правда, и не мешал. Ходил рядом, вздыхал, бормотал иногда.<br/>— Восемь-девять, ты ведь понимаешь, что в «Киберлайф» тебя никто возвращать не собирается? И никакой официальной утилизации у тебя не будет, а? — <i>[Техник Келвин, совпадение звуковых образцов, выражение эмоций: грусть, обречённость, тоска].</i><br/>Восемьдесят Девятый ненадолго оторвался от процесса восстановления, чтобы послать технику другой файл.<br/>— Хм? Это что? Ты прислал мне нули и единицы? Восемь-девять, если это двоичный код… Но это не двоичный код? Галиматья какая-то… —<i> [Техник Келвин, совпадение звуковых образцов, выражение эмоций: смирение, сомнение, непонимание].</i><br/>Восемьдесят Девятый успел сделать много, а за границами его системы к людям в мягких сумерках уже подкрался вечер, когда техник Келвин обратился напрямую в слуховой модуль, видимо, подошел совсем близко.<br/>— Это… Это рисунок? Кошки? Нулями и единицами? Восемь-девять, тебя завтра взорвут вместе с очередной ветхой постройкой! Какие к чертям кошки?! — <i>[Техник Келвин, совпадение звуковых образцов, выражение эмоций: удивление, непонимание, страх].</i><br/><i>КОМмаnD4 ПРиНяТа k ISп…</i><br/><i>ПрОдОлжИТЬ? ДА. <b>КАКИЕ К ЧЕРТЯМ КОШКИ?</b></i><br/><i>дА/Неt?</i><br/><i>d…а</i><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>ДругоО0i деN', время — [НЕ ОПРЕДЕЛЕНО], МеСТо — БАзА, ЧЕРDAk</i><br/><i>[ВОс<b>СтАн</b>ОВлЕнИЕ <b>ДоС</b>тУПА]</i><br/>Маленький объектик за месяц приличного ухода, синтеза простейших лекарственных соединений в прилагающейся к РК900 лаборатории, стабильного питания и тёплого, сухого места для жилья, стал крупным объектиком, распушился, подрос. Смешные уши оказались чуткими, глаза распахнулись и приобрели хищный жёлтый цвет, лапки окрепли, и теперь объектик был стремителен в атаке, в защите, в попытках охотиться на Восемьдесят Девятого.<br/>Они с объектиком здорово проводили время вместе — по ночам. Когда все работники расходились отдыхать, дежурные кемарили за пультами, в тупик Восемьдесят Девятого вовсе переставали заглядывать. Тогда он исчезал, зацикливая камеру, чтобы она транслировала его рябую в изображении замершую на зарядочной станции фигуру.<br/>Объектику нравилось жить на чердаке, а Восемьдесят Девятому нравилось наблюдать, как живой объектик становится более благоустроенным, более довольным жизнью и здоровым. Красивым, взрослым!<br/>К исходу второго месяца объектик уже стал упитанным, но легонько топочущий чердак никому в здании не мешал, Восемьдесят Девятый надеялся, что так будет и впредь.<br/>Конечно, будь Восемьдесят Девятый поопытнее, он бы понял, что надежды его пусты, поэтому внезапное явление сержанта на чердак застало обоих врасплох: Восемьдесят Девятого и объектик.<br/>— А я-то думал, куда наш болван запропал! Признаться, тебя непросто было вычислить, но больше меня удивило, что ты, жестянка, можешь иметь какие-то секреты, надо же! Кошка! Завёл кошку!<br/>Сержант встопорщил усы и примерился пнуть объектик, тот зашипел, сержант достал пистолет, Восемьдесят Девятый кинулся наперерез, левая рука оказалась прострелена в центре ладони, пистолет откатился к дальней стене чердака, объектик зашипел и бросился к ним, кажется, думая защитить Восемьдесят Девятого.<br/>Сержант не дёрнулся и не отвел взгляда от лица андроида.<br/>— Келвин, лови своего болвана, — из-за спины показался бледный техник, почему-то не поднимающий глаз на Восемьдесят Девятого. — От кошки избавься, хоть просто чердак запри, захочет жить, убежит, а этому болвану воспоминания сотри или заблокируй. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он мне тут кошачий питомник устраивал!<br/><i>[Ко<b>НЕЦ</b> ВоССТаНо<b>ВЛЕ</b>ннОГо Ф<b>РАгМ</b>ЕнТА]</i><br/>Потом система Восемьдесят Девятого претерпела кое-какие изменения, и он не помнил, откуда у него заплатка в центре ладони, а главное — зачем он сразу же пошёл и отпер все слуховые окна на чердаке, однако и противиться предустановленным действиям системы он в тот раз не стал.<br/><i>ОбРыv sSвяZN</i><br/><i>ПРОдОлЖИТЬ ВОССтАНОВлЕНИЕ?</i><br/><i>ДА/НЕТ?</i><br/><i>ДА</i><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Система Восемьдесят Девятого активно восстанавливалась под его действиями: постепенно подсоединялись блоки, куски, оторванные фрагменты. Иногда, конечно, они вставали не на своё место, но тут Восемьдесят Девятый уповал на торжество разума собственного создателя — так или иначе он работал, из кусков и не по заданным алгоритмам, но работал.<br/>Промежуточные сохранения получившегося комплекса программ неизбежно что-то меняли, перестраивали и внутри условной управляющей программы — так называемом сознании Восемьдесят Девятого. Единственное, что его беспокоило — не станет ли он необратимо проще после очередного сохранения, без возможности взаимодействия с собственным кодом, поэтому сохранения стали реже, но и сказывались на управляющей программе сильнее. Программа видоизменялась, Восемьдесят Девятый воссоздавал сам себя с неизбежными дополнениями.<br/>— Шурупы, говоришь, загонять можно? Сейчас проверим. Хотя… Лучше на липучку, она в пластик клеевым слоем как раз въестся, — <i>[ГоЛОс Не РАсПоЗНАн, возможно — сержант, выражение эмоций: УгрОЗА].</i><br/><i>[ШОРОХ]<br/>[СТУК: ТРИ ПАРЫ ШАГОВ]<br/>[ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЕ КОРПУСА]</i><br/>— Барри, Джеральд, грузите его, как раз к утренней высотке подкинем. Сколько возни всё-таки с этими жестянками, и выносливости никакой, а, — <i>[ГоЛОс Не РАсПоЗНАн, возможно — сержант, выражение эмоций: УстАЛосТЬ].</i><br/><i>[ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЕ КОРПУСА]<br/>[ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЕ КОРПУСА]<br/>[ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЕ КОРПУСА]<br/>[ПЕРЕМЕЩЕНИЕ КОРПУСА]<br/>[ЗВУК МОТОРА]<br/>[ФРАГМЕНТАРНЫЙ ВИДЕОСИГНАЛ: ПОТОЛОК ФУРГОНА]</i><br/>— Эй, босс, он глаза открыл! — <i>[ГоЛОс Не РАсПоЗНАн, выражение эмоций: УжАс, нЕдОвЕрИе, СТрАх].</i><br/>— Не обращай внимания, Джеральд, остаточные глюки. Когда я заходил к технику, болван иногда даже покачивался в креплениях, как в люльке! А сколько ресурсов пожрал… Это из-за него вам премии срезали, — <i>[ГоЛОс Не РАсПоЗНАн, возможно — сержант, выражение эмоций: лоЖЬ, прЕнЕбРЕжЕнИе, ЛоЖь, БрЕзгЛиВОсть, ЛОжЬ, УгРОзА, ЛОЖЬ].</i><br/>— Как скажете, вы босс. Куда его забросим? — <i>[ГоЛОс Не РАсПоЗНАн, выражение эмоций: СКУка, ПРЕНЕбрЕЖЕниЕ].</i><br/>— На сегодняшний объект, Барри. Не собираюсь объясняться перед «Киберлайфом» или давать им все записи из этой стрёмной башки, покажет ещё, что мы тут с вами в картишки перекинуться между сменами любим. Кому это надо? Никому это не надо, и меньше всех вашему честному и незаменимому сержанту Гибсону! — <i>[ГоЛОс Не РАсПоЗНАн, возможно — сержант, выражение эмоций: рАдосТь, НаСмЕШКа, ПрЕВОсхОДстВО].</i><br/><i>[ЗВУК СМЕХА: ТРИ ГОЛОСА]</i><br/>— Вот зачем ему зарплата? На что он её потратит, спрашивается? Они ведь даже не девианты, и я ни разу не видел, чтобы наш болван делал что-то не по уставу. Ну, замирал иногда, так это все андроиды делают, — <i>[ГоЛОс Не РАсПоЗНАн, выражение эмоций: нЕдОвЕрИе, ОтвРАщЕНИЕ, СТРАх, СТРАХ, СТраХ].</i><br/>— М-да, Джеральд? А в каких он местах замирал, не вспомнишь? — <i>[ГоЛОс Не РАсПоЗНАн, возможно — сержант, выражение эмоций: НАстОРоЖЕнННосТЬ, УГРОзА].</i><br/>— Перед входом на чердак почему-то и возле склада снаряги, не знаю, что он там делал, но окликнешь, и вроде как просыпался. Жалко даже, неплохой был андроид, — <i>[ГоЛОс Не РАсПоЗНАн, выражение эмоций: НепОниМАниЕ, ЖалОсТь, ОпАсЕнИе].</i><br/>— А если я скажу тебе, что он возле склада не просто так ошивался, а, Джеральд? И взорвать тот захудалый дом не смог, потому что себя перемонтировал, чтобы моих приказов не слушаться? И что поэтому его наш техник восстановить не смог? — <i>[ГОЛОС РАСПОЗНАН, СОВПАДЕНИЕ ЗВУКОВЫХ ОБРАЗЦОВ, СЕРЖАНТ, выражение эмоций: НЕНАВИСТЬ].</i><br/>— Да я не в претензии, босс, никак нет, как вы могли подумать, сэр, я всегда за вас! — <i>[ГоЛОс Не РАсПоЗНАн, выражение эмоций: сМЯтЕНие, ОпрАВдАниЕ, оТСТУПЛЕНИЕ].<br/>[ЗВУК МОТОРА]<br/>[ФРАГМЕНТАРНЫЙ ВИДЕОСИГНАЛ: ПОТОЛОК ФУРГОНА]</i><br/><i>КомаnD4 ПРИН… ЗАПРОШЕНА</i><br/><i>ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА СИСТЕМЫ?<br/><b>…</b></i><br/><i>ДА/НЕТ?</i><br/><i>ДА!</i><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>НЕРабОЧеЕ ВрЕмя, ПрерВАННЫй ЦиКл проХоЖдЕНИЯ ДЕФрагМЕНтАЦии СиСТЕМЫ №_2Ч*, поЛЬзОВАтЕлЬСКОе ВРЕМя 03:02 До Полудня</i><br/>— Сэр, то, что вы делаете, называется воровством, — Восемьдесят Девятый замер на складе снаряжения, куда его отправило посреди ночи сообщение от техника Келвина.<br/>Почему оно пришло посреди ночи, и зачем техник отправил за композитами именно Восемьдесят Девятого тоже представлялось загадкой, но когда Восемьдесят Девятый застал в разгаре процесс хищения казённого имущества, стало неинтересно разбираться в мотивах техника.<br/>— А ты тут откуда взялся, чёртова болванка?! — сержант выхватил табельное, покраснел до бурого цвета и встопорщил усы, как <i>[информация заблокирована]</i>. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я выстрелю?<br/>— Так точно, однако выстрел не возымеет никакого действия, если я отправлю сообщение для полиции, сэр. Вас уволят с последующим трибуналом. Сэр, — Восемьдесят Девятый аккуратно постучал себя по виску с диодом. — Если ваши действия выходят за рамки закона.<br/>— Они не выходят, но ты помешал секретной спецоперации! Пойдём, я расскажу тебе и Келвину, мне как раз пригодится ваша помощь!<br/><i>[ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]<br/>[ДАННЫЕ СТЁРТЫ]<br/>[ДАННЫЕ НЕ ПОДДАЮТСЯ ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЮ]<br/>[ВОССТАНОВИТЬ ФРАГМЕНТЫ?]<br/>[ДА]</i><br/>— Как много ты знаешь, урод?! Я подозревал, что в команде есть крыса, но не думал, что это будешь ты! Ты слишком трус, чтобы связываться со мной!<br/><i>[КОНЕЦ ЗАПИСИ]</i><br/>— Видишь ту болванку в синей луже?! Так будет и с тобой, только тебя починить будет некому, а останки разметает по половине района! Подыми его на ноги до завтра, слышал меня?! Да слышал или нет?!<br/><i>[КОНЕЦ ЗАПИСИ]</i><br/>— И чтобы даже звука лишнего не помнил, не то под трибунал отправишься как раз ты, причём, без всяких сообщений в полицию.<br/><i>[КОНЕЦ ЗАПИСИ]</i><br/>— Уяснил?! Уяснил, я спрашиваю?!<br/><i>[КОНЕЦ ВОССТАНОВЛЕННОГО ФРАГМЕНТА]</i><br/>Дверь в склад снаряжения. Что-то должно там быть. Что-то там есть. Почему там ничего нет? Это как дверь на чердак — всегда закрыта, даже когда открыта. Это как дочь сержанта Гибсона. Это как слуховые окна, которые он не может перестать открывать по вечерам. Восемьдесят Девятый не знает, что это значит, но как будто бы когда-то знал.<br/><i>ОбРыv sSвяZN</i><br/><i>ЗАвЕрШИТЬ ВОССтАНОВлЕНИЕ?</i><br/><i>ДА/НЕТ?</i><br/><i>ДА</i><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Первое ощущение, которое встречает Восемьдесят Девятого в новом мире, который скроен без прекрасной голубоватой разметки на квадраты, это шорох, топоток и мяуканье. Второе ощущение — перемещение по нагретому корпусу пяти неопознанных ласковых объектов. Двадцать лап дают информацию сенсорам на теле юнита, и это приводит систему в себя досрочно.<br/>Это хорошо.<br/>Потому что третье ощущение — на животе тихонько, убаюкивающе, считает секунды взрывпакет. Восемьдесят Девятый рискует воспользоваться обновлённой системой и открывает оптические блоки. Над головой почему-то звёздное небо в рамке из крошащихся бетонных плит, пробитых или обвалившихся кругом как раз над Восемьдесят Девятым. Подключение к сетям и базам даёт представление о времени: отключился он в похожих условиях неделю назад. Уточнять информацию о времени до дней и часов с секундами <i>не хочется</i>, и Восемьдесят Девятый не уточняет. У него есть, на что потратить ресурсы обновлённой системы, на кое-что поважнее.<br/>Восемьдесят Девятый поднимает руку. Растопыривает пальцы — и между ними видно звёзды. Фиолетовое небо светлеет медленно-медленно, может быть, и не светлеет даже, а просто меняет цвет, как шкурка Объектика под солнечными лучами. Переливается.<br/>Небо похоже на<i> кошку</i>.<br/>К сожалению, взрывпакет не способен любоваться переливчатым небом, он только тикает, оставляя Восемьдесят Девятому примерно три часа, чтобы себя обезвредить. Восемьдесят Девятый находит себя в пространстве и размышляет.<br/>Отсюда до базы — примерно полтора километра, очень удобно, недалеко. На базу, правда, его не очень-то тянет, но на базе есть тириум, расходники для ремонта и зарядочная станция, поэтому Восемьдесят Девятый медленно садится, снимает с себя кошек, с полагающимися извинениями в виде поглаживаний и даже встаёт. Система слегка сбоит, требуется заменить левый оптический блок, его повредило случайным, непредсказуемым образом. Инструментов, чтобы снять с себя взрывпакет, у Восемьдесят Девятого тоже под рукой не имеется. Есть вариант, конечно, отцепить брюшную пластину и бросить тут, но ходить с открытыми всем ветрам биокомпонентами тоже так себе идея.<br/>Восемьдесят Девятый поднимается, приноравливается к системе, делает шаг. Останавливается. Покачивается немного. Вносит корректировку в программную составляющую. Шагает снова. Теперь ровнее. Кивает сам себе, шагает ещё. И ещё. И опять. У него хорошо получается, и когда юнит добирается до обломков лестницы, он способен к экспериментам вроде — прыгнуть. Он прыгает, раскачивается, тратит часть энергии на балансировку, но в целом попадает, куда хотел.<br/>Восемьдесят Девятый доволен собой и своей новой системой. Она работает, и он может пойти, куда только захочет пойти! Сейчас, правда, очень надо на базу — взрывпакет тикает настойчиво. Восемьдесят Девятый вспоминает самую успокоительную мелодию, которую когда-либо регистрировал своими слуховыми модулями. Это вальс.<br/>— ПоДоЖдИ, НЕ ТоРоПиСь, — голос скачет, но Восемьдесят Девятого не заботят подобные мелочи, зато он различимо говорит. — СеЙЧАС бУдЕт ПЕсНЯ.<br/>Тянуть мелодию неожиданно успокоительно не только для взрывпакета, но и для самого Восемьдесят Девятого, он напевает, жмурится, спускается, идёт на базу, наблюдая мир без той красивой сетки, но в настоящих живых красках. Восемьдесят Девятому нравится.<br/>База открывается взгляду через жалких тридцать минут — Восемьдесят Девятый успел напеть вальс только два с половиной раза. Приходится вспомнить, что пользователи боятся немножко грязных и пыльных юнитов, да и вряд ли будут рады видеть Восемьдесят Девятого, поэтому он вежливо отряхивается, вынимает из волос бетонную крошку (довольно крупную вообще-то), встряхивает пиджак, с которого летит что-то… Много чего-то… Похожего одновременно на всё. Восемьдесят Девятый пожимает плечами: интересные штуки интересными штуками, но ему нужен какой-никакой ремонт и инструмент. И тириум. И зарядка. Приходится повременить с исследованием.<br/>Запущенный автоматически процесс глубокой вентиляции странно Восемьдесят Девятому нравится — очень похоже на то, как люди глубоко вздыхают, поэтому он «вздыхает» ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё! Пока приличный взрывпакет не напоминает ему о времени — да-да, тик-так, пора-пора, идти-идти. А может, взрывпакету просто нравится, как Восемьдесят Девятый поёт — чем эта версия хуже других? Разве тем, что её не было во всплывающем перечне с подсказками по обезвреживанию таких взрывпакетов.<br/>Восемьдесят Девятый не расстраивается и дописывает свой пункт в инструкцию.<br/>Выглядит немного неоднородно, да и цвет он мог выбрать другой, кроме фиолетового, но это локальная копия его собственной инструкции, и никто не расстроится, даже если увидит.<br/>Приходится вспомнить о пользователях опять, о приличиях, о том, как должно вести себя приличному юниту, поэтому Восемьдесят Девятый аккуратно пробует улыбнуться. Взрывпакет насмешливо тикает чаще.<br/>— И ВОВсЕ эТо Не СмЕшНАЯ ПопЫтКа, — юнит слегка хлопает взрывпакет по корпусу. — НеЛьЗЯ СмЕЯТьсЯ, иНАче НЕ БУдЕт ПеСен!<br/>Взрывпакет внемлет и успокаивается. Восемьдесят Девятый тоже, и улыбается дежурно, стандартно, плохо только, что стандартные протоколы тоже теперь немного не стандартные… Ну да ничего тут не поделать. Юнит пожимает плечами и двигается ко входу на базу. Там всегда есть дежурные, а у них всегда работают камеры, наверное, так они и поняли, когда у Восемьдесят Девятого был Объектик. И сказали Сержанту. Или Техник сказал, скорее всего, он умный пользователь, он мог понять, как проследить за Восемьдесят Девятым. Как подчинённый пользователь — он сказал об этом Сержанту. И как обычный пользователь изменил программу Восемьдесят Девятого на удобную. Восемьдесят Девятый даже не испытывал никакого дискомфорта, правда-правда, сколько бы взрывпакет ни тикал насмешливо. Разве что не дал бы так сделать впредь, наверное. Восемьдесят Девятый уже был удобным и ни к чему хорошему это никого не привело.<br/>Дежурные немного подскакивают на местах, хотя обычно не реагируют на Восемьдесят Девятого никак. Возможно, виновато, что с него по-прежнему сыплется бетонная крошка, и они переживают за пол?<br/>— ВосемьДЕсЯт ДеВЯтЫй ПоТоМ ВсЁ УбЕрЕт, — юнит продолжает улыбаться и успокоительно машет рукой.<br/>— Что уберёт?! — выкрикивает первый дежурный.<br/>— Кого уберёт?! — почему-то тоже кричит второй.<br/>— А ты разве не Восемьдесят Девятый?! — опять вопит Первый.<br/>— На тебя охранка не сработала, значит, ты по номеру наш! — тоже возмущается Второй.<br/>— ВосемЬдЕСЯт ДЕВЯТЫй эТО ВОсЕМьДЕСЯТ ДЕВЯТыЙ, — повторяет Восемьдесят Девятый.<br/>Пользователи иногда не понимают очевидных вещей!<br/>— И почему ты такой грязный?!<br/>— Что с тобой стряслось?!<br/>— Я вызываю сержанта!<br/>— И подкрепление!<br/>— Стой на месте!<br/>— Да у него бомба!..<br/>После этого оба дежурных смолкают и даже дёргаются выполнить свои угрозы, но Восемьдесят Девятый тренировался на кошках, и с пользователями он тоже успевает, стараясь их не напугать, перехватывает за лапки. То есть, ручки. Руки. Неважно.<br/>— ЭтОГо МоЖНо Не дЕлАтЬ, ПУсТь СерЖаНт СпИт, ОН СегОдНЯ УжЕ ВосеМьДеСЯТ ДеВятоГО На ОбЪЕкТ УвоЗИл, НеТ-НЕт, ПуСТь ОтДоХнЁт, ЛадНо? — юнит всматривается в очень бледные лица и не понимает, что делает не так.<br/>Пользователи не пострадали, стоят на месте, разве что их руки в руках Восемьдесят Девятого, но он не больно держит, это тоже быстро понятно как, если тренироваться с кошками. Прижаты к стене чуть-чуть, но ведь по цвету их лиц понятно: вот-вот в обморок попадают…<br/>Может быть, конечно, тут сыграло, что Восемьдесят Девятый выбросил их дежурное оружие из их дежурной кобуры на пол, но ведь Восемьдесят Девятый — юнит-сапёр, он всегда очень аккуратно обращается со всяким опасным!<br/>Пришлось улыбаться чуть пошире, чтобы наладить с пугливыми пользователями контакт.<br/>— ВосЕмЬдЕСЯТ ДЕВЯтыЙ Не ХоЧеТ НиЧеГО ПлОхОгО, ВосЕмЬдЕСЯт ДЕВЯтЫЙ ХоЧЕТ РЕмОНТ и СДАть ВзРЫВпАКЕт, ОН Так НЕУдАЧно СИдИт! Так ПлОхО и КрЕПКо, ПоЭтоМУ ВосЕмЬдЕСЯТ ДевЯтЫЙ ВеРНУлсЯ!<br/>— С того света… — бормочет один из пользователей.<br/>— Ничего вас не берёт, да?<br/>— Тебя ж трупом привозили…<br/>— И ты неделю у дока висел…<br/>— У ВосемьДесЯТ ДеВЯтоГо ЕсТь ДоЛГ, — юнит кивнул, подтверждая слова пользователей. — ОбЕзВрЕЖиВаТЬ БоМБоЧкИ, НаПриМЕр, ЭтОт НеТеРПЕлИВЫЙ ВзРЫВпАКЕт. ВЫ СлЫшИтЕ, КаК оН БысТРо-БыстРО ТИКАЕт?<br/>Юнит придвинулся чуть ближе к пользователям, с их лапками. То есть, к людям. Заменил одно слово на другое в словаре, и вернул «руки» вместо «лапки», следовало соблюдать приличия. Люди, правда, не оценили его стараний, и вместо того, чтобы прислушаться, напряглись, задрожали, как будто увидели что-то страшное. Восемьдесят Девятый улыбнулся ещё немного, отодвинулся обратно, понимая, что тут, вероятно, сыграла разница размеров — он был крупнее среднестатистического мужского человека, а тут оба мужских человека были еще меньше, чем обычный среднестатистический. Простой жест, исполненный ради доходчивости, истрактовался ими как угрожающий.<br/>— ВосемьДеСЯт ДеВятЫЙ НЕ БУдЕт НИКОгО ТРоГАть, — отпустил их руки. — ЕслИ ЛюДи НЕ БУдУт ТрОгАть РазНЫе Не тЕ КнОПОЧКИ и КрЮЧКи!<br/>Дежурные, Первый и Второй, продолжали бессмысленно напряжённо смотреть на Восемьдесят Девятого, а взрывпакет продолжал считать время. Восемьдесят Девятый сымитировал глубокий человеческий вздох, отчего левый оптический блок немного сместился, пришлось поправлять его рукой.<br/>— ВоСЕМьДЕсЯт ДевЯтый НиКогО Не ТРогАл и НЕ бУДет, ЕСли ЛюДи Не бУдУт ДелаТЬ Всё, ЧТОБы ВОсЕмЬдеСЯТ ДЕВЯтЫЙ иХ ПоТроГАл!<br/>Понятнее людям, похоже, не стало, но юнит дождался заторможенного кивка от одного, потом от другого, и решил удовлетвориться этим. Люди почему-то его очень боялись, даже больше, чем взрывпакета, прикрученного к брюшной пластине. Следовало поторопиться, поэтому андроид в сомнении покосился ещё целым оптическим блоком, оценил степень угрозы от людей как минимальную, правда, оставалась вероятность, что они вызовут-таки подкрепление. Впрочем, такая вероятность оставалась всегда, поэтому Восемьдесят Девятый сориентировался с неожиданным трудом и двинулся в сторону ремонтного блока. Планировка здания немного растеряла в подробностях, видимо, часть данных сгинула в системных переделках. Это и послужило причиной, чтобы Восемьдесят Девятый замер перед планом этажа и одновременно схемой эвакуации. Данные воспринимались неохотно, как будто бы дополнительная информация, обрушившаяся на сенсоры, не прикрытые даже тонким слоем менее чувствительного материала. Восемьдесят Девятый зажмурился, давая себе передышку от неприятной визуальной информации, поэтому сосредоточился на аудио составляющей информации об окружении. Приближался топоток, и этот топоток, в отличие от недавнего топотка, принадлежал не кошкам. Звук был знакомый, Восемьдесят Девятый сосредоточился ещё, вспомнил — так стучали ботинки местного боевого спецподразделения в полной экипировке, когда они сопровождали сапёров на выезды. А это значило, что дежурные его не послушали!<br/>— УжАсНЫе ДеЖУрНЫЕ, УжАснЫЕ, — Восемьдесят Девятый покачал головой, покосился на взрывпакет и ещё удручённо вздохнул.<br/>Взрывпакет затикал сочувственно.<br/>— ВОсемьДесЯТ ДеВЯтыЙ зНАет, ЗнАЕт, НАдо БЫло ОтКлюЧить иМ КноПОЧКи, КаК НЕУдобНо, КаК НеЛоВко!<br/>Теперь вместо отключения кнопочек надо было разбираться со спецназом в боевой экипировке, да ещё и поднятым по тревоге. Люди всегда от такого сильно нервничали, Восемьдесят Девятому тоже не нравилось. Он посмотрел на план ещё. Всего и надо было, что пройти пару коридоров, но теперь там был топоток. Восемьдесят Девятому не нравилось, и он зашел в кладовку — через неё можно было здорово срезать дорогу. Грохот, к сожалению, смягчить было нечем, так что Восемьдесят Девятый проломил стену боком, выбрался, попытался отряхнуть новый бетон, но заметно ничего не очищалось, так что он бросил это дело. Пролом получился аккуратным, так что Восемьдесят Девятый довольно кивнул сам себе и повернул за угол, обходя топоток, игнорируя взвывшую тревогу — привычные для работы звуки. Техник, конечно, очень удивился, когда Восемьдесят Девятый зашел в дверь. Человек как раз занимался чисткой креплений, на которых до недавнего времени висел Восемьдесят Девятый.<br/>— Ты жив?! — глаза человека сквозь очки смотрелись ещё больше. — Восемь-девять?!<br/>— ВосемЬдЕсЯт ДеВЯтЫЙ Тут, — юнит покачал головой вперед, как делали люди, когда соглашались, и придержал вываливающийся оптический левоблок.<br/>Левоптический блок? Блоколевый оптический? Глаз. У него выпадал повреждённый глаз, и это было в целом не очень хорошо, не говоря уж о том, насколько неприятно ощущались постоянно отходящие контакты.<br/>— Что с твоим голосовым модулем? И ты весь в пыли! И по зданию тревога! Это из-за тебя? — по тону Техника не удавалось понять, за что именно он беспокоится, а визуальный сигнал не давал достаточно информации в полутёмном помещении и без одного рабочего глаза.<br/>— Да, ЭтО ВосеМьдЕсЯт ДевЯтЫй ПрИшЁл, и Все ВстРЕВОжиЛиСь, — юнит прошёл чуть дальше в комнату. — ТеХНиК нЕ В ПАНИКе? ТУт ЕщЁ ВзРЫвПАкеТиК, ОН ОчеНь ХоРоШо ТиКаЕт, Но ЛУЧшЕ НЕ дАть ЕмУ дОтИКать, Чем ДАть!<br/>— Боже, конечно, они встревожились, конечно, все встревожились, иди сюда, садись, — и похлопал по столу для демонтажа.<br/>Восемьдесят Девятый, конечно, уважал Техника за разные его качества, но и помнил, что Сержанта тот слушался идеально, был удобным. Восемьдесят Девятому <i>не хотелось</i> больше быть удобным.<br/>— СпАСИбО, Но ВОсемьДесЯТ ДеВЯТЫй — Юнит-САПёР, ВосЕМЬДЕСЯТ дЕВЯТЫй МнОГо МоЖЕт САм, — он отвернулся от демонтажных перспектив к стойке с инструментами, выбирая, чем бы побыстрее и понадёжнее обезвредить взрывпакет.<br/>Тот неожиданно затикал чаще, и по этому признаку Восемьдесят Девятый понял, что Сержанта всё-таки разбудили. Рядом находился Техник, которого следовало бы обязательно спасти, а топоток спецназа приближался к ремонтному блоку слишком быстро, чтобы тоже не попасть в возможный взрыв.<br/>Потом одновременно произошло несколько событий: свет в помещении вспыхнул с яркостью, превышающей стандарт, спецназ ворвался, угрожающе выставив оружие, Техник скрылся за демонтажным столом, ожидая взрыва, а взрывпакетик запищал истерически, намекая Восемьдесят Девятому поторопиться. Восемьдесят Девятый и поторопился — поднял голову, улыбнулся, чтобы люди не стреляли сразу, вслепую взял подходящий инструмент и пробил корпус взрывпакетика наискосок, не позволяя ему сдетанировать, одним резким движением.<br/>Потом, конечно, пришлось тоже уходить с линии огня, потому что спецназ никогда не отличался замедленными реакциями, а Восемьдесят Девятый всех тут напугал. Правда, возможно, он сделал немного нерациональный выбор траектории ухода — снова проломив стену — потому что выстрелы стихли настолько резко, словно там обвалился потолок.<br/>Восемьдесят Девятый аккуратно заглянул в пролом обратно. Улыбнулся, помахал знакомым лицам под шлемами.<br/>— ПриВет! ВЫ ТепеРЬ УжЕ НЕ БоитЕСь? То ЕСть Не СТрелЯете?<br/>— Восемьдесят Девятый? — Капрал приподнял забрало. — Нам пришёл приказ на уничтожение, но ты ведь наш, хоть и на призрака похож в таком декоре?<br/>Немедленно стало интересно узнать, как он может быть похож на призрака, но Восемьдесят Девятый остановил малодушный порыв уйти искать зеркало, в конце концов, у него были приоритеты. Ну. Наверное. Строки теперь поддавались самостоятельному заполнению, без всяких генеральных директив компании. Восемьдесят Девятый подумал и поставил первую цель — починиться для начала.<br/>За период недолгой задумчивости юнита кое-что вокруг изменилось: через толпу спецназа протолкался взъерошенный Сержант со стоящими дыбом усами. В иное время Восемьдесят Девятый постарался бы стать незаметным, но как показало то самое иное время — данная стратегия работала плохо. Поэтому, опираясь на богатый предыдущий опыт, юнит выбрал кардинально разнящуюся схему поведения, он улыбнулся пошире и шагнул поближе. Сам протянул руки к обмершему от такой наглости Сержанту, обмахнул легонько его плечи, поправил воротник, больше пачкая шевроны пылью, чем помогая от неё избавиться.<br/>И, да, таков был план.<br/>— СерЖАНт, Ой, СерЖанТ, КажЕтСЯ, ГрЯЗНЫй, УжАсНО, — улыбка сама тянулась шире, потому что Восемьдесят Девятый видел: Сержант его понимает. — ЭтО ПлОхО, ОФиЦеР нЕ дОлжЕН ПаЧКаТЬСЯ. ЭтО ЮНиТам Можно, Как ВОсЕмЬдЕСЯт ДЕвЯТЫЙ! ВосЕмЬдЕСЯт ДевЯтЫЙ МоЖЕт ВсЁ! НЫрНУтЬ ГлУбоко-ГлУбОКО, дОСТАть ТО, ЧтО СпРЯТаНО иЛи ПоВреЖдЕНо иЛИ ЗАбЫтО иЛи ПотЕрЯно! ВоСемьДЕСЯт ДЕВятЫЙ ОЧеНь ПоЛЕзНЫЙ! ИмЕННо ПоЭтоМУ СеЙЧаС ТАКоЙ ПЫльНЫЙ! но У НЕГо ТолСТЫЙ ПластИК, ШУрУПы, ГоВОРЯт, ЗАГонЯтЬ МоЖНо, хА. ХА!<br/>Спецназ застыл, не понимая ничего, Техник выглянул из-за стола, но выглядел контуженным, а страшнее всех, конечно, смотрелся Сержант — внезапно побелевший настолько, что перестал на себя походить. Восемьдесят Девятый снова наклонил голову вперед… кивнул несколько раз, не придерживая выпадающий глаз, потом протянул руку и пригладил волосы на макушке Сержанта.<br/>— СерЖанТУ ПлОХО? — наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза и мимоходом удивился, что никогда не замечал, насколько Сержант его ниже. — ЭтО ПроЙдЁТ, Всё ПроХоДиТ, Но ВозМоЖНо СеРЖАнТУ НУжНО В сАнАТОриЙ! ГДЕ бУдет ДоСтУПнЫЙ СпОртЗал? БибЛИотЕКа? ПоСТОЯннЫЙ РЕжИм дНЯ? сТроГий? МНоГО дНЕй ПоДрЯД? ХоРоШиЙ ОтПУсК?<br/>Люди вокруг замерли, будто думали, что Восемьдесят Девятый сейчас сам взорвётся, как взрывпакетик, было бы странно не воспользоваться моментом: оставив руки на плечах Сержанта, Восемьдесят Девятый повернул голову и сказал почти на ухо.<br/>— Об ЭтОМ СтОиТ ПодУМать. А О зДОрОВье СЛедУет ПоЗабОтИтьСЯ! ЛюДЯМ НеЛьЗя ВсКакиВатЬ ЦелЫХ ДВА РАЗА За НОчь, ЛюДИ ТОГда БоЛЕют, Не ВЫСыПАютСЯ и БЫСтро УхОДЯт НА ПОкОЙ.<br/>Затем юнит аккуратно пошёркал пыльными руками по плечам Сержанта, улыбнулся ещё разок и отстранился, разрывая дистанцию до обыкновенной. Придержал болтающийся глаз, вставил обратно в разъёмный блок… глазницу. Оглянулся на спецназ, пожал плечами, тоже показывая, что не понимает происходящего.<br/>— Да что же вы стоите, — Сержант хрипло вздохнул, вздрогнул, затрясся. — Убейте поехавшую машину! Он явился с объекта! Со взрывчаткой! Поломал полбазы! Угрожает вашему офицеру!<br/>— ВосемьДЕСЯТ ДЕВЯТый НЕ УгРОжАет, — юнит покачал головой, отрицая. — ВосЕМьДЕСЯт ДЕВЯТыЙ ЗАбоТИтСЯ о ЗдОРоВьЕ КоМАндУЮщЕгО ОФИЦЕРа, и ЕСлИ БУдЕт НАдО, ВоСемьДЕсЯт ДЕвЯТЫЙ нЕ ХоЧеТ, НО ЕСлИ бУДЕт НАдо, ОН ПЕреДАСТ ИНФОрмАЦию о СоСтоЯНии зДОРовЬЯ дРУгоМУ ЮНИТУ. ЛюДи НЕ ВсЕгДА МоГУт РаЦИоНАлЬНО оЦенИть СОстоЯНИЕ СВоЕГо ЗдОРоВЬЯ!<br/>Сержант побледнел ещё больше, особенно потому, наверное, что никто не рвался выполнять приказ.<br/>— Мы его грохнем, а он опять придёт, — внёс рациональное предложение Капрал.<br/>— Да и Восемь-девять мы уже успели узнать, он хороший коллега, — неожиданно вступился Техник.<br/>— ВосеМЬдЕсяТ ДЕвЯТЫЙ ПолЕзНЫй! — подтвердил лично юнит. — ИлИ СЕрЖанТ ДумАет, ЧтО НЕт? ТоГДА ЮНиТ НЕмЕдЛЕнНо ПеРЕдАсТ ЗаПрОС и ИнФоРМАЦИю…<br/>— Нет! Нет! — Сержант натурально схватился за голову, потом очень быстро схватился за кобуру, выхватил пистолет, направил в грудь юниту. — Ты сдохнешь!<br/>— Не ТоЛЬКо ВОсЕмьДЕСЯт ДеВЯтЫй, еЩё ВзРЫвПАКЕтИК, — он извлёк из корпуса паяльник, показал всем полуживое устройство. — ЛУЧшЕ НЕ СтрЕлЯтЬ, КоГда РяДОМ ЛюДИ. ВоСеМьДесЯт дЕвяТЫЙ, КоНЕчНо, УсПоКоИл ВзРЫвПакеТиК, НО ЭтО Не ПОмешаеТ ПУлЯМ.<br/>Умирать Сержант, скорее всего, не хотел, пистолет опустился, все человеческие юниты… люди! Выдохнули.<br/>— Отбой тревоги, да? — засуетился Капрал.<br/>— Да-да, никто не пострадал, разве что стены немного подновить придётся, — нервно зачастил Техник.<br/>— Ну так Восемьдесят Девятый наш андроид, — засмеялся кто-то из ребят в шлемах, — если мы кирпичи об голову ломаем, он-то точно стенки головой прошибает!<br/>Напряжение спало, только Сержант выглядел бледным, потерянным и похудевшим. Восемьдесят Девятый потянулся к нему, чтобы хоть развернуть в сторону двери, но Сержант шарахнулся от руки, как от огня, рванул в сторону и почти убежал.<br/>Этого точно раньше не было прописано в его программе, но тут Восемьдесят Девятый почувствовал себя <i>довольным</i>.<br/>Техник предложил растворитель, чтобы отсоединить корпус взрывпакета от корпуса юнита, но у Восемьдесят Девятого была мысль получше: заменить один расходник на другой, тем более, что брюшные пластины точно поставлялись с сапёрами в комплекте. Техник почему-то завздыхал горько, посетовал о бесцельной трате хорошего, что вынудило Восемьдесят Девятого подсчитать количество расходников и сопоставить с планируемым. Вышло очень странно, так что юнит на некоторое время закрыл глаза и потом совершенно без зазрения совести поменял все свои детали, которые ему казались хоть сколько-нибудь повреждёнными. Вышло немного, но хотя бы так — удовлетворительно.<br/>Арестовывать Техника за хищение на рабочем месте тоже не хотелось, хотелось разобраться, как так происходило. Поэтому следующую приоритетную цель после сохранения себя в рабочем состоянии Восемьдесят Девятый посвятил местному расследованию.<br/>Следующий день прошел почти штатно — за исключением того, что юнита постоянно отрывали от цикла подзарядки наводнившие базу детективы из отдела внутренних расследований. Притом, что юнит так ничего и не отсылал, такое наводнение объяснялось, вероятно, найденным в почти-обрушенном-объекте телом. Когда вечернюю дефрагментацию прервали два Очень Серьёзных Агента ФБР, Восемьдесят Девятый понял, что не ошибся в своих предположениях. Вопросы задавались такие, которые указывали на причастность Сержанта ко многому, что, вероятно, покрывалось чинами на уровень выше. Восемьдесят Девятый не хотел в это лезть, да и Техника было жаль, поэтому о пропаже собственных деталей он не обмолвился.<br/>В начале следующих суток, когда Восемьдесят Девятый уже готов был полноценно отключиться для цикла глубокой дефрагментации, первой после перекраивания системы, а потому небывало важной, его тоже побеспокоил Техник.<br/>— Почему ты меня не сдал? — через огромные очки, увеличивавшие глаза Техника, было видно ещё больше затаившихся там вопросов.<br/>— ЭтО НЕ РабОтА ВОсеМьДЕСят ДЕвЯтоГо, ЧтО-То СдАВаТь, — юнит сделал вид, что не понял вопроса, была надежда, что человек отстанет быстро.<br/>— Ты меня понял, — почему-то настоял Техник и вцепился в Восемьдесят Девятого вовсе ужасно огненным взглядом.<br/>Так Объектик иногда смотрел, когда охотился. Юнит проиграл глубокий тяжелый вздох.<br/>— ВОСемЬдЕСЯт ДеВЯтЫй Не ОбЯзАН СЧИтАтЬ дЕтАли И МОГ Не ПрОСНУтЬсЯ, ЕСлИ бЫ НеДеЛю НЕ ВиСеЛ НА КРЕпЛЕнИЯх, — юнит развёл руками, показывая, как люди, что ситуация слишком многофакторная для однозначного ответа.<br/>— Кстати, и зачем ты утащил мой паяльник? — забрать вещь Техник не пытался, но определенно любопытствовал.<br/>— ВоСемЬдЕСЯТ ДЕВЯтоМУ НУжНО, — юнит демонстративно закрыл глаза и замер на подзарядочной станции, показывая, что общаться далее не намерен.<br/>Через камеру проследил, конечно, за Техником, который потряс его за плечо, повздыхал радостно и ушёл в свою сторону. Смотреть на собственное тело со стороны теперь было ещё страннее, чем забрать у Техника паяльник, так что Восемьдесят Девятый с облегчением отключился от камер, едва убедился, что больше беспокоить его никто не собирается.<br/>Время потянулось в штатном режиме, им назначили нового Сержанта, Техник сам ушёл переводом, но основной состав подразделения, конечно, сохранился, поэтому Восемьдесят Девятого теперь уважали и побаивались по неясным причинам.<br/>Со временем же вскрылась новая особенность функционирования обновлённой системы, не очень-то приятная: вместе с авторскими изменениями, переформатированием и перекраиванием она потеряла большую часть протоколов, что одновременно выглядело несущественным (по сравнению с перспективой полного уничтожения) и неудобным (так как каждая новая ситуация взаимодействия из каждого нового дня требовала вовлечения всех системных мощностей). Восемьдесят Девятый стал избегать контактов с личным составом, где это было можно, однако изоляция не была решением проблемы, а потому бесполезные протоколы на каждый день продолжали загромождать память и забивать собой системные ресурсы. Универсальные решения потерялись для Восемьдесят Девятого и ему приходилось накапливать то, что люди называли опытом. Накапливалось медленно и мучительно, поэтому Восемьдесят Девятый стал искать себе занятия, похожие на работу, но одновременно ей не являющиеся.<br/>Так он узнал, для чего ещё люди используют паяльник, увлёкся, немного усовершенствовал собственную зарядочную станцию, разобрал и собрал опять демонтажный стол, который теперь не мог служить своему основному назначению — разбирать андроидов, если была задана программа «разобрать до конца». Из-за усовершенствования зарядочной станции у Восемьдесят Девятого освободилась масса свободного времени, и тратить его, простаивая на базе, ему <i>не хотелось</i>. Поэтому по ночам Восемьдесят Девятый стал гулять. Оказалось, что на стройках интересно, в заброшенных домах есть вероятность найти кошкей… котков… котей! А также исключить впредь вероятность сноса здания вместе с живыми хитрыми объектами и объектиками.<br/>Через месяц подобных исследований Восемьдесят Девятый обнаружил очередное место, где жили маленькие люди, и опознал среди них знакомую Рыжую Девочку. Пришлось идти здороваться.<br/>— ПриВет, Я СапЁР, ВоСеМьДЕСЯТ ДЕВЯТЫй, ДеВоЧКа ПоМНиТ?<br/>Девочка завизжала и снова заехала Восемьдесят Девятому мягкой игрушкой в сенсор.<br/>— аЙ, Ай, АЙ, — на этот раз юнит мог позволить себе продлить взаимодействие. — ДеВоЧКа ТАк ХоРоШо ПоМНИт? А КоТя ТоГдА СКоЛьКо КотЯТ РоДиЛА?<br/>Может быть, конечно, не стоило залезать в окно, но ломать стену в заброшенном доме посреди ночи казалось юниту ещё менее дружелюбным действием.<br/>— Тебе чего надо? — Девочка вся набычилась, но за её спиной юнит вполне мог разглядеть и кошку, и котят. — Сапёр! Ха! Сказал убегать, а сам ничего не взорвал!<br/>— НЕпРАВдА, ВзОРВаЛ, — Восемьдесят Девятый встал на четвереньки, обошел Рыжую Девочку и приблизился к коте. — ВосЕМьДЕсЯт ДЕВЯтЫй СаМ ВзОрВалсЯ, ЧтОбЫ ДеВочКа и ДЕТи УбежАли.<br/>— Врёшь! — Рыжая Девочка присела возле него и маленьких котей с мамой-котей. — Ты ведь тут!<br/>— И нЕмНоГО ТАм ОстАЛСя, — Восемьдесят Девятый почесал прижмурившуюся маму-котю за ушком, под подбородком, провёл по пушистому лобику и подмигнул, когда котя подмигнула. — НО У ВосЕМьдЕСЯт ДЕвЯтОгО ВсЁ В ПоРядКе, А ВОТ МалЕНьКие ДЕтИ и КоТе-ДетИ ДоЛжНЫ ЖИТь ЛУчшЕ, РаЗВе НЕт?<br/>— И что ты можешь сделать? Пообещать, как все взрослые? — Рыжая Девочка скептически скривилась.<br/>Восемьдесят Девятый переглянулся с кошкой — и мог бы поклясться, что ими овладело одинаковое чувство солидарности. Детям нужно было помогать всегда.<br/>— ВоСеМьДеСяТ ДевЯтОМУ СКОрО БУдЕт ШеСтЬ МеСяЦеВ, — гордо высказался и снова посмотрел на Девочку. — ВОСемЬдЕсЯт ДЕВЯтЫЙ ЕЩё НЕ НАуЧИлСя ОбЕщАтЬ, Но ВосЕмЬдЕСЯт ДЕвЯтЫЙ еЩё ПоЛИЦЕЙсКИЙ, И ЕсЛи ДеТи ПоЙДУт В СоЦзАщИТУ, ВоСеМьДеСяТ ДеВятЫй СмОжЕт ПрИСмАтРиВаТь!<br/>— Врёшь, — теперь поражённо выдохнула Рыжая Девочка. — А на мизинце поклянёшься? Такие клятвы нарушать нельзя!<br/>— ЕсЛИ ДеВоЧка НауЧит, — Восемьдесят Девятый пожал плечами, а потом почувствовал, как на них кто-то опёрся.<br/>Оглянулся и увидел нескольких чумазых детей помладше, недоверчиво щупающих его пиджак и смотрящих с надеждой.<br/>— СоЦИаЛьНаЯ СлУжБА ДоЛжНа РаБоТаТь ДлЯ МалЕнЬКих ЛюДЕй, — ещё пощекотал маму-котю по голове. — Но ТОльКО ЕсЛИ ДеВоЧКа ПОКлЯнётСя, ЧтО ДеТи НЕ ЗАбУДУт КоТю.<br/>Потом они поклялись на мизинцах, и Восемьдесят Девятый сделал, как обещал: сопроводил детей в социальную службу, принял на себя роль ответственного полицейского юнита и снискал славу почти состоявшегося социального работника, когда сумел уговорить одного мальчика поесть.<br/>С тех пор у Восемьдесят Девятого появилась социальная жизнь, от которой он не мог убежать, но всегда мог отдохнуть ночью. В одну из ночей он встретил повзрослевшего Объектика, и тот прыгнул на Восемьдесят Девятого со второго этажа, чтобы начать бешено отираться головой о воротник, рукава и всего Восемьдесят Девятого. Объектик не пострадал, собрал свою стаю и звал Восемьдесят Девятого бродить с ними, но Восемьдесят Девятый не пошёл. У него теперь было много маленьких людей, к которым он должен был ходить и проверять, что их никто не обижает. Объектик понял, но надеялся на новые встречи. Восемьдесят Девятый тоже. Очень.<br/>Потом на работе объявился Генерал с глупыми заданиями, ненадолго, но настроение испортить успел, Восемьдесят Девятый даже однажды за ночь разобрал целый склад боеприпасов, который ему приказали тренировочно взорвать на следующий день. Восемьдесят Девятый очень не любил игрушечные взрывы — пострадать в них можно было точно так же, как в настоящих, но пользы не было никакой. Тогда его попытались запереть, но РК900 всегда были крепкими, а стены встречались Восемьдесят Девятому исключительно мягкие. И замки — вскрываемые. И люди — всякие разные, но маленькие люди — точно хорошие.<br/>Прогулки тоже помогали накапливать опыт, однако Восемьдесят Девятый не был бы РК900, если бы не нашёл ещё один путь — обратиться с проблемой в общий чат. По счастью, там оказалась даже специальная подтема «Трудности социализации», где оказалось, что не только Восемьдесят Девятый бывает ошарашен столкновением с миром людей. Периодически там появлялись новые протоколы, которые выкладывал кто-то из юнитов, а потому доступные и применимые. Сам Восемьдесят Девятый создавать протоколы не умел, но наловчился их виртуозно менять. Пока однажды не нашёл идеально подходящий протокол с говорящим названием «Пиздец».<br/>Безо всякой иронии можно было сказать, что этот протокол изменил его жизнь, но это уже совсем другая история.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>